El juego de los besos
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Por una de las caídas de Marinette ella besa a Adrien sin querer, sus compañeros ya dan por oficial que se haran pareja pero apuestan para ver quien dara el primer pasó de los dos. Ellos deciden empezar su propio juego en secreto para que no haya conflictos entre sus amigos pero... ¿qué pasará cuando los demás los descubran?
1. Chapter 1

Marinette se levantó asustada mientras se tocaba los labios y miraba al sonrojado chico que seguía sin pararse.

Marinette: L-lo siento, n-no fue intencional.

Y se fue corriendo con las miradas de todos sobre ella y Alix grabando todo con su celular.

Nino se acerco a su amigo y sonrió con malicia mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

Nino: ¿Qué tal se sintió tu primer besó hermano?

El rubio le miró por unos segundos aún procesando todo.

Adrien: No estuvo mal.

Se puso de pie y se fue corriendo sin rumbo alguno.

¿Por qué ésa sensación cuando se beso por accidente con Marinette le hizo tan familiar?

No supo como pero llegó al baño de chicos, miró para todos lados, tomó mucho aire y grito como niña alegré.

Adrien: ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Mi primer besó fue con mi mejor amiga y me gusto! Debo decirle a Alix que me pasé el vídeo.

Dio unos giritos como bailarina de ballet hasta que una de las puertas de los baños se abrió y vio a una muy sonrojada Marinette sentada sobre el inodoro.

Se sonrojo al extremo, se paró derecho y escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Adrien: ¿Qué hay?

Así es, intentó fingir como si los gritos y giros de hace un rato no pasaron.

La azabache no se pudo contener y se puso a reír con su sonrojo un poco más calmado.

El rubio miró a otro lado avergonzado.

Adrien: B-bueno, ya parale mi hija ¿Qué haces en el baño de chicos?

La chica se limpió un par de lágrimas y lo miró con una sonrisa tímida.

Marinette: Me metí aquí sin mirar.

Un silencio incómodo se formó mientras miraban hacia otro lado.

Marinette/Adrien: Tu... yo... lo siento...

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y la cosa se hizo aún más incómoda.

Marinette levantó la mano para hablar primero.

Marinette: Me disculpo por que me tropecé, caí sobre ti y pasó... éso.

Él miró al suelo segundos.

Adrien: ¿Me creerias si te dijese que ése beso me hizo familiar pero no sé de donde?

Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

Marinette: ¿Me creerias si te dijese que a mi también me pasó éso?

Adrien levantó un poco la mirada para ver a su amiga la cual seguía sentada en el inodoro.

Iba a decir algo pero el timbre anunció el inicio de clases y se tuvieron que ir al salón.

Al llegar a clases quedaron de piedra con lo que vieron.

Alya: Mí amiga es muy tonta, seguro Adrien le pedirá que sea su novia.

Todas las chicas asintieron ya que todas conocían muy bien a Marinette.

Marinette: Yo también te quiero Alya, y gracias por el apoyó chicas.

La ignoraron y Nino se acercó a Alya de brazos cruzados.

Nino: Pero yo conozco a mi mejor amigo, y se que duerme con la luz encendida, se chupa el dedo para dormir, sigue jugando con juguet...

Max se le acercó y le susurró al oído.

Max: Ése eres tú.

El moreno se sonrojo y apretó sus puños.

Nino: ¡Como sea! Adrien no es lo suficientemente hombre como para dar el primer pasó.

Adrien: ¡Oye!

Nino: ¡Tú te callas viejo que los adultos estamos discutiendo!

Marinette se contuvo la risa y el rubio le sacó la lengua.

Kim se paró en medio de Alya y Nino con los ojos brillosos.

Kim: Hagamos una competencia, el grupo que pierda deberá hacer reír al padre de Adrien.

Adrien al oír éso entre cerró los ojos.

"Éso es imposible".

Kim: Así que, que levanté la mano quien creé que Marinette dará el primer pasó.

Levantó la mano y le siguieron Nino, Mylene, Ivan, un mal humorado Nathaniel y Juleka.

Alya: ¡Ahora los que crean que Risitos dará el primer pasó que levanten las manos!

Levantó la mano seguida por Sabrina, Máx, una alegré Rose, Alix y una extrañamente calmada Chloe.

Marinette y Adrien se miraron nerviosos.

Ella más avergonzada que nerviosa.

Pensamiento de Marinette.

"¡Seguro que el equipo de Nino perderá, soy un desas... ¡Un momento! ¿Están apostando por quién pedirá ser novios primero?  
¡¿Mis amigos me shippean con Adrien?!  
¡Son los mejores!"

Sonrió alegré por tener buenos amigos y Adrien aún los miraba sin reacción.

Pensamiento de Adrien.

"¡Wow! Nunca lo había pensado pero que escuela más pobre, apenas y somos... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14. 14 alumnos en éste salón.

¡Un momento! ¿A caso Nino dijo que yo juego con juguetes? ¡Son figuras de acción!"

Así es, él a penas y oyó una parte de la conversación.

Cada uno apostó a quien creé que dará el primer pasó en ésa ya muy predecible futura relación.

¿Quién ganara?

¿Quién perderá?

¿Cuándo se dará cuenta Adrien de lo que acaba de pasar?

En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

.

.  
¡Hola!

¡Avisó avisador que avisa!  
Quiero avisar que todas las historias a excepción de está estarán pausadas ¿por qué? Me hace más fácil ir actualizandolas de a una y empezaré con está.  
Esperó que no les molesté.

Marinette y Adrien aún no han empezado su propio "juego" por si acaso.

Hace tiempo que quería publicar está historia pero... me daba fatiga.  
Al principio quería hacer una únicamente de romance con Adrien y Marinette pero cambié de opinión y decidí agregar más parejas y humor a la historia.

Esperó que les haya gustado está idea y por si aún no entienden la idea en el siguiente capítulo posiblemente lo hagan.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	2. Chapter 2

Al terminar las clases.

Adrien tomó mucho aire y se acercó donde Marinette hablaba con Alya.

Ellas al notarlo lo miraron.

Adrien: Marinette, vamos a acurrucarnos.

Alya abrió la boca con sorpresa y la azabache le sonrió.

Marinette: Claro, no hay problema pero ¿qué es acurrucarnos?

El rubio se encogió de hombros y señaló a Nino el cual se acercaba con una sonrisa.

Adrien: Nino me dijo que te lo dijese pero no se que significa. Aunque recuerdo que mi madre le solía decir eso a mi padr veces al día.

Los morenos se sonrojaron al extremo.

Marinette: Entonces se lo preguntaré a mis padres y luego lo hacemo...

Alya: ¡Suficiente!

Se metió en medio de la conversación con vergüenza ajena.

Alya: Aún son muy pequeños para saber sobre éso pero cuando sean más grande les explicaré. Ahora vamos a jugar al parque.

La ojiazul levantó una ceja.

Marinette: ¿Cuánto años crees que tenem...

Adrien: ¡Siii, vamos a jugar al parque!

Nino: ¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido!

Los dos se fueron corriendo como niños pequeños dejando a Marinette sorprendida.

Alya: No hay mucha diferencia entre niños y adolescentes en el caso de los chicos. Ahora vamos con ellos por que pueden lastimarse.  
.

.  
En el parque.

Alya intentaba bajar a Nino de un árbol mientras Marinette estaba con Adrien el cual estaba jugando con la arena.

Marinette: ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que dijeron nuestros compañeros hoy?

El rubio levantó la mirada sin entender.

Ella sonrió, sacó un pañuelo y le limpió la mejilla donde tenía un poco de tierra.

Marinette: Ellos hicieron una apuesta para ver quien de los dos se declara primero.

El chico parpadeo un par de veces y luego miró a otro lado.

Adrien: Si, Nino me dijo que te apostó a ti.

Marinette le terminó de limpiar la mejilla, iba a alejar su mano pero el la tomó.

Adrien: Se que esto es extraño ya que yo te considero mi mejor amiga.

El interior de Marinette lloraba por oír tal cosa.

Adrien: Pero... me gustaría volver a besarte.

El rostro de la chica enrojecio, el rubio sonrió de costado y acercó su rostro al de ella.

Adrien: Así yo sería el ganador.

Y las ilusiones que se hizo ella desaparecieron.

Hizo que le suelte la mano y le miró con una sonrisa.

Marinette: Éso es poco interesante, si ése es el caso yo te puedo volver a besar y ganó.

Adrien: ¿Admites que el besó no fue un accidente?

Ella se alteró por la pregunta y negó nerviosa.

Marinette: ¡Si lo fue! Pero me refiero a que nosotros... ellos... el juego no será divertido si termina tan rápido.

El chico lo medito por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

Adrien: Ya se como hacerlo más divertido.

Marinette lo miró curiosa pero antes de continuar una enojada Alya llegó con un mal humorado Nino.

Alya: No se por que te enojas, si tu me pediste ayuda para que te baje.

Nino: Pero no era necesario tirarme con ése ladrillo.

Se sentaron junto a ellos mientras Marinette quedaba con las dudas de que le iba a proponer Adrien y con el corazón latiendole rápido por todo lo que hizo sin darse cuenta.  
.

.  
Ya de noche.

Marinette se estaba preparando para dormir pero justo le llegó un mensaje.

Marinette: ¿Quién será a éstas hora?

Miró su celular, vio el nombre de Adrien, se sorprendido y leyó el mensaje.

"Adrien: Hola Marinette. Ya que hoy no te pude decir como hacer más interesante el juego pensé en decírtelo atraves de un mensaje."

Parpadeo sorprendida.

Ya se había olvidado de éso.

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que su relación estaba muy evolucionada, buscó a su kwami con la mirada la cual era la que le daba consejos pero al verla dormida decidió enviarle una respuesta a su amigo.

"Marinette: Muy bien ¿qué propones?"

Se sentó en su cama y recibió una respuesta.

"Adrien: Propongo hacer nuestro propio juego."

Levantó una ceja confundida.

Ya había ganado toda su atención.

"Marinette: ¿Qué juego? ¿Y qué ganaría yo cuando te derrote?"

Se acostó y está ves la respuesta tardó más en llegarle.

"Adrien: El juego de los besos."

Ella no entiendo muy bien que juego era ése pero su corazón se aceleró un poco.

"Marinette: ¿Qué clase de juego es ése?"

"Adrien: Donde sea y cuando sea nos besarmos."

Abrió sus ojos como platos y leyó éso varias veces, incrédula.  
Luego de unas 20 leídas continuó con lo que seguía.

"Adrien: El juego consistirá en besarnos cuando sea sin ser descubiertos. Al que descubran primero o el que se rinda primero debera hacer cualquier cosa que el ganador dese."

Ella quedó mirando su celular incrédula.

¿En verdad Adrien le estaba proponiendo tal cosa? ¿El mismo Adrien por quién ella estaba loca? ¿El mismo Adrien que es fan número 1 de Dora la exploradora?

Lo medito un rato y envío su respuesta con las manos temblorosas.

"Marinette: Aceptó el juego, no te vayas a arrepentir."

"Adrien: Y tu no te vayas a enamorar de mi.  
Hasta mañana. 👄💋👄"

"Marinette: Hasta mañana. 💩"

"Adrien: ¡Oye!"

"Marinette: Lo siento, mi error.😈  
Hasta mañana.👄"

Marinette dejó su celular al lado de ella y se tapó el rostro con la almohada.

Marinette: Si esto es un sueño, por favor que nadie me despierte.

Y así el verdadero juego de está historia da inició con besos a través de mensajes.

¿Quién ganará?

¿Cómo será el siguiente besó?

Más adelante se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

.

.  
¡Hola!

¿Qué tal la historia hasta ahora? ¿Buena? ¿Mala? ¿Aceptable? ¿Inaceptable?

Espero que les haya éste capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette miraba muy atenta desde su asiento a Adrien el cual estaba jugando al tutifruti con Nino.

"¿Por qué actúa como si todo lo de ayer no hubiese pasado? ¿A caso fue una broma, se arrepintió ó todo fue un sueño?"

Sacó su celular, buscó los mensajes y seguían allí.

¿Entonces por qué Adrien la ignoraba?

Los leyó un par de veces y se sonrojo.  
Alya al verla tan entretenida y sonrojada con su celular le susurró.

Alya: Marinette, sé que es tu vida pero no está bien mirar porno en la escuela, sobretodo si no me muestra...

Marinette: ¡No estoy mirando tal cosa!

Le gritó/susurró enojada por el pensamiento de su amiga.

La morena entre cerró los ojos.

Alya: Ya entiendo, nuestra amistad no es tan grande como para mirar porno juntas.

Marinette: ¡Que no estoy mirando porn...

Se tapó la boca al haberlo gritado.

Ahora todos la miraban sorprendidos menos Rose que no entendía y Adrien que tenía la vista al frente.

Marinette: Esto... no es lo que creen.

Todos: Ajá...

Volvieron a lo suyo sin haberle creído en lo más mínimo a su amiga.

La azabache sólo se cubrió el rostro con sus manos muerta de la vergüenza.

Ahora sus amigos la creían una pervertida gracias a su mal pensada amiga.  
.

.  
En la hora de educación física.

Todos estaban corriendo al rededor de la pista como calentamiento mientras Marinette seguía sonrojada por que sus compañeros la miraban disimuladamente.

Adrien pasó corriendo cerca de ella sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada pero ella pudo distinguir que él tenía sus mejillas algo rojas.

"¡Genial! Adrien también cree que soy una pervertida."

De un momento a otro no supo como pero pisó algo y se resbaló.

Todos se le acercaron preocupados, inclusive el profesor.

Alya: ¡Marinette! ¿éstas bien?

Profesor: Yo iba a preguntar éso.

Alya: Usted callese.

Profesor: ¡Señorita!

Alya le hizo frente molesta.

Alya: ¡Señorito!

Alix: ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!

Todos la miraron enojados y ella se encogió de hombros.

Alix: Admitan que ustedes también quieren ver como Alya hace llorar al profe.

Director: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

El director se acercó molestó por el escándalo y el profesor sonrió triunfante.

No hay manera de que el director le crea a Alya antes que a él.

Alix: El profe y Alya estan por pelear.

El hombre los miró a todos con decepción.

Director: No me lo puedo creer, alumno y profesor estan por pelear y ustedes aún no apuestan.  
¡Apuesto 100 billetes a que Alya gana!

El profesor palideció mientras Alya se tronaba los dedos.

Profesor: ¡La señorita Dupain Cheng se lastimó! Debemos llevarla a la enfermería.

Nino: Adrien lo hizo hace un rato al ver que se lastimó la rodilla, así que ¡Que comience la peleaaa!

Y fue lo último que se supo de ése profesor de educación física.

Mientras que en la enfermería.

Adrien estaba curandole la herida que se hizo el la rodilla ya que la enfermera se fue a mirar la pelea.

Marinette: N-no es necesario que me cures, yo puedo sola.

El chico la ignoro totalmente mientras le vendaba la rodilla con cuidado.

Adrien: Listo.

Le dio un beso sobre el vendaje y le sonrió.

Adrien: Con ése besó el dolor se ira.

La azabache suspiró algo sonrojada y miró a otro lado.

Marinette: A-Adrien ¿recuerdas el mensaje de ayer?

El rubio la miró confundido.

Adrien: ¿Qué mensaje?

Algo en el interior de la chica dolió mucho.

¿En verdad el se olvidado de algo que el propuso?

Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y Adrien se asustó.

Adrien: ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Te duele?! ¡¿Llamó a la ambulan...

"¡Pafff!"

Los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa mientras su mejilla ardía.

¿Marinette le dio una bofetada?

Marinette: ¡Idiota!

Se fue corriendo dejando a Adrien confundido.

Adrien: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Plagg salió de su escondite y miró a su portador.

Plagg: Cuando te acostate a dormir le envíe un par de mensajes para pasar el tiempo, ahora dame mi queso.

El rubio sacó su celular, leyó los mensajes y se sonrojo.

Plagg: Aún no veo mi queso.

Adrien: ¡Y no lo verás por un mes!

Plagg: Una hora o te afeito la cabeza cuando duermas.

Adrien: ¡No lo verás por una hora!

Y se fue a buscar a su amiga mientras su kwami sonreía.

Plagg: La idea de Tikki es divertida. Aunque tirar mi queso para que Marinette se resbale me dolió un poco.

Y así el segundo besó fue en la rodilla de Marinette y se descubrió que la mente maestra de todo es Tikki.

¿Qué hará Adrien ahora?

Más adelante se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

.

.  
¡Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos por aceptar bien está historia y dejar sus reviews.

Por si alguien no entiende el juego, será algo simple. Marinette y Adrien se besaran en cualquier lugar y deben evitar ser descubiertos... más adelante se ira entendiendo mejor.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de un rato en que Adrien estuvo buscando a Marinette sin éxito alguno decidió transformarse en Cat noir para encontrarla con más facilidad.

"¡Soy un tono! Debí saber que Plagg descubriría que la contraseña de mi celular es contraseña y que haría de las suyas como aquella vez que ordenó 5 toneladas de queso a mi nombre... aún me duele los cintasos que me dio mi padre por pedir tanto queso."

Vio como no muy lejos Marinette salía de una tienda con mucho helado y un par de películas románticas y se acercó rápido.

Cat noir: ¡Marinette!

La chica se volteó confundida y el rubio se le acercó hasta quedar a unos muy cortos centímetros de ella.

Cat noir: Por favor Marinette perdóname, soy un tono.

Marinette: ¿De qué hablas?

El felino la tomó de los hombros desesperado.

Cat noir: ¡Del juego de los besos! Quiero hacerlo, te quiero besar, quiero que me beses y sobretodo, quiero que me quieras.

La azabache quedó con la boca abierta al oir todo éso.

¿Podría ser qué...

Cat noir se alejó un poco y levantó su mano izquierda.

Cat noir: Te prometo en éste momento, levantando mi mano derecha, que yo Adrien Agreste no seré tan tonto.

La ojiazul se sonrojo por tal declaración y miró a otro lado avergonzada.

Marinette: E-ésa es tu mano izquierda.

El héroe bajo la mano izquierda y levantó la derecha.

Cat noir: Es una promesa desde ahora.

Le extendió la mano a su ¿amiga? con una sonrisa.

Cat noir: ¿Qué dices? ¿Empezamos el juego?

Marinette lo miró por un rato y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Marinette: Aceptó.

Estrecharon la mano y ahora si el juego dio inicio.

Marinette: Por cierto, ¿te has dado cuenta de que llevas el traje de Cat noir?

El rostro del chico palidecio, miró abajo y se sostuvo por el hombro de su amiga para no caerse.

Cat noir: Ooooh rayo, si Ladybug descubre esto me asesina.

Sintió algo cálido sobre su cabeza y se apartó de Marinette enojado.

Cat noir: ¡Y lo peor es que una paloma acaba de defecar en mí!

La peliazul se rió de él ganándose una mirada enojada del chico el cual se limpiaba el popo de pájaro.

Cat noir: Ja ja, muy gracioso. Ríete de mi por que pronto no podrás.

La chica no entiendo a que se refería hasta que sintió como su amigo la rodeó de la cintura y la besó de una manera algo salvaje.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿aún debería llamarlo amigo?

Le resto importancia y cerró sus ojos lista para corresponder al besó pero el lo termino y le susurró.

Cat noir: El primer besó que te doy fue con popo de pájaro en mi cabeza, digna historia para el futuro.

La chica lo miró con enojó pero el héroe se fue entre risas por haber arruinado un momento romántico.

Marinette: Que bien, ahora cuando mis hijos pregunten como fue el primer besó con su padre, les diré que a el le acababa de defecar una paloma.

Tikki se asomó desde su escondite.

Tikki: De hecho, tu primer besó fue cuando Cupido oscuro lo controlaba.

Marinette miró a su kwami con sorpresa.

Marinette: Éso explica por que cuando besé a Adrien por accidente me hizo tan familiar.  
.

.  
En la mansión Agreste.

Adrien estaba acostado en el suelo con una sonrisa enamorada.

Plagg: ¿Por qué no te acuestas en tu cama?

Adrien: Por que quiero bajar de las nubes.

Plagg: Raro.

El rubio se sentó y le miró con una sonrisa burlona.

Adrien: Pues éste raro acaba de inventar un juego.

El kwami dejó un rato su queso.

Plagg: Por favor niño, yo llevó jugando ése juego más de mil años.

Adrien: Tu queso no cuenta.

Plagg: ¿Quién dijo que es con mi queso? Es con Ti...

No pudo terminar de hablar por que el padre de Adrien pasó y se tuvo que esconder.

El chico se sorprendió al ver a su padre y se puso de pie.

Adrien: ¿Sucede algo?

Gabriel cerró la puerta con llave y se sacó el cinturón.

Gabriel: Acaba de llegar 5 tonelada de queso camembert que tu ordenaste por celular.

El rubio palidecio.  
Debió sospechar que Plagg haría éso de nuevo.

Y así Adrien fue castigado gracias a su querido kwami, reveló su identidad de Cat noir por un "descuido" y ahora si dio inicio el juego de los besos.

Continuará...  
.

.

.  
¡Hola!

¿Cuantos creyeron que la "calidez" que sintió Adrien era un besó?

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	5. Chapter 5

En el receso.

Nino miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa mientras este mordia su lápiz y veía donde Marinette discutía con Chloe.

Nino: No te preocupes viejo, esas 2 se pelean hasta por que una respira más que la otra.

El rubio dejó de morder el lápiz y miró a su amigo.

Adrien: Marinette no me dijo nada en toda la mañana.

Nino: Eso no es nada nuevo, ella es algo timida y tu comes lápiz.

Adrien: ¡Nathalie no me dejó desayunar por que supuestamente como mucho queso, por eso me conformó mordiendo un lápiz!

Todos miraron al chico con pena y éste al darse cuenta disimulo que estaba estudiando para no pasar vergüenza.

Plagg se asomó por la mochila y le susurro.

Plagg: Tengo hambre, quiero mi queso.

Adrien: No tengo, ve a comer una rata o algo.

El moreno lo miró confundido.

Nino: ¿Con quien hablas?

Adrien se puso nervioso por que casi descubren a su glotón kwami.

Adrien: C-contigo.

Nino fruncio el ceño enojado.

Nino: Para tu información solo comí rata una vez para probar como sabía.

Adrien miro a su amigo con asco y luego volvio su vista hacia Marinette la cual seguia discutiendo con Chloe.

"¿Por qué no me habló hoy? ¿Sentirá vergüenza o es una venganza? ¿Ó será que se enojado por que la besé con popo de paloma en mi hermosísimo cabello?"

No lograba entender que pasaba y no se atrevía a hablarle por que seguro Alya no los iba a dejar solos.  
.

.  
Al terminar las clases Marinette se tenía que quedar a rellenar unos papeles como representante de curso y como Alya tenía que ir a cuidar a sus hermanas, Adrien se ofreció a ayudar a la azabache.

Ahora los dos estaban solos.

Adrien se acercó donde su amiga estaba sentada haciendo su trabajo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Adrien: ¿Sabes que tengo ganas de hacer al estar sólo contigo princesa?

Acercó su rostro al de su amiga y besó una hoja.

Marinette: Menos charla y más trabajo Adrien. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo diseño así que estoy apurada.

El rubio párpado sorprendió, se sentó en una silla y se cruzó de brazos como niño mimado al que le dicen no.

Adrien: No voy a ayudar hasta que no me des un bes...

Marinette sacó una regla de madera de quien sabe donde y el chico trago duro.

Adrien: Por eso digo que mejor te ayudo.

Luego de casi una hora terminaron todo.

Ahora Adrien se dirigía donde su guardaespaldas lo esperaba con el auto con el resto de su día planeado.

"Mirar Titanic, llorar, fingir estar enfermo para no tener que ir a modelar, mirar los momentos tristes de Toradora, llorar, mirar toda la serie de fnafhs por que soy super fan, llevar helado a escondida, volver a mirar Titanic y llorar de nuevo."

Marinette: ¡Adrien!

Se volteó alegre al oir la voz de su amiga.  
Sabía que no se iba a olvidar del jueg...

Marinette: Se te olvidaba tu mochila. Y ten cuidado por que creo que hay adentro ahí algo raro.

Nuevamente bajo sus hombros derrotados, extendió su mano para agarrar su mochila y la chica lo agarró del brazo, y le dio un besó fugaz en la barbilla.

Marinette se alejó un poco y le sacó la lengua.

Marinette: Consideralo una venganza por lo de ayer.

Se fue corriendo dejando a el rubio en shock por unos segundos hasta que proceso todo.

Adrien: ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Yo quería un bechito en los labios!

La chica lo ignoro entre risas mientras seguía corriendo y el se subió al auto resignado.

Adrien: Mañana será.

Plagg: No puedo creer que casi te olvidas de mi. Primero me niegas queso y ahora te olvidabas de mi ¿Qué sigue? ¿Me darás a un niño para que me usé de juguete?

Ignoro a su kwami y miró por el vidrio soñador.

"¿Me pregunto que tanta vergüenza le haré tener cuando me venge por esto?"

Continuará...  
.

.

.  
¡Hola!

De a poco pero progresa.

Era más que obvio que Marinette iba a tomar un poco de venganza ¿no creen?

Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


End file.
